Dígale
by luciamarcoccia
Summary: SongFic: Inspirada en la cancion Dígale de David Bisbal,este O.S. esta ubicado en Luna nueva. Edward ha dejado a Bella hace 6 meses. Esta arrepentido y solo quiere volver...


**Hola Gente hermosa! Acá les traigo un Son Fic! Inspirado en la canción Dígale de David Bisbal.**

**Esta situado en luna nueva y es lo que hubiese pasado si Bella no salta del acantilado… o eso le dijo Edward a Bella… que si no hubiese pasado lo de Volterra el igual estaba tan desesperado por volver a verla que no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo mas lejos y que hubiese vuelto implorando su perdón …**

**Bueno ahí les va. Espero les guste. Besotes**

**

* * *

**

**Dígale**

Por David Bisbal

No ha podido olvidar mi corazón

aquellos ojos tristes

soñadores que yo amé.

La dejé por conquistar una ilusión

y perdí su rastro

y ahora sé que es ella

todo lo que yo buscaba.

Y ahora estoy aquí

buscándola de nuevo y ya no está

se fue.

Tal vez usted la ha visto

dígale..

que yo siempre la adoré

y que nunca la olvidé

que mi vida es un desierto

y muero yo de sed.

Y dígale tambien

que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar.

No hay brillo en las estrellas

ya ni el sol me calienta..

y estoy muy solo aquí

no sé a dónde fue

por favor dígale usted.

Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé

que siento sus caricias

y su olor está en mi piel

cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí

la cubría de besos

y entre mil caricias

la llevaba a la locura.

Y ahora estoy aquí

buscándola de nuevo y ya no está

se fue.

Tal vez usted la ha visto

dígale...

que yo siempre la adoré

y que nunca la olvidé

que mi vida es un desierto

y muero yo de sed.

Dígale tambien

que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar

no hay brillo en las estrellas

ya ni el sol me calienta...

y estoy muy solo aquí

no sé que donde fue

por favor dígale usted

dígale.

Edward Pov

Cada día que pasaba era una agonía más, las ansias de verla, de tocarla, de sentir el calido y perfumado aroma a fresas y fresias de su piel, su pelo; de mirar sus ojos y poder perderme en esos estanques de chocolate fundido… Dios! como ansiaba su rosada boca y despertar el furioso rubor que cubría su rostro cada vez que la tocaba… pero me había prometido alejarme, era lo mejor, mi mundo y el suyo eran incompatibles.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que la vi. Ese aciago día en que decidí terminar con ella, de apartarme de su vida, pensando que con ello estaba haciéndole un bien. Sabia que no podría vivir sin ella, pero eso no importaba, saberla a salvo y segura era mas valedero que mi egoísta necesidad de estar con ella.

Y así, a pesar de mi promesa, ahora me encontraba nuevamente en Forks, volviendo a ella, esperando, anhelando verla, tocarla y muy en el fondo…. El milagro de su perdón!

El dia era gris, y lluvioso, como el 99% de los dias en Forks. Las calles estaban vacias. Mientras caminaba lentamente, repasaba en mi cabeza una tras otras las últimas frases que intercambiamos aquel día.

—_Bella, nos vamos._

Inspiré profundamente. Vi sorpresa en sus ojos.

—_¿Por qué ahora? Otro año..._

Que podía decirle… no la verdad.

—_Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar._

Una sombra de confusion nublo sus calidos ojos. Pocos segundos después volvio a clavar su mirada en la mia.

Yo se la devolví con frialdad.

—_Cuando dices nosotros..._

—_Me refiero a mí y a mi familia. —_ dije de forma separada y clara.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, como intentando aclarar sus ideas. Esperé sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Unos minutos después volvio ha hablar.

—_Vale —_dijo decidida _—. Voy contigo._

—_No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti._ — trate de convencerla.

—_El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés. —_ no era cierto. Mi cercania era su mas inmediato riesgo.

—_No te convengo, Bella. —_ que gran verdad era aquella.

—_No seas ridículo — _quiso sonar enfadada, pero sólo conseguío parecer suplicante_—_ _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

—_Mi mundo no es para ti_ —repuse con tristeza.

—_¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!_

—_Tienes razón —_concedí_—. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar._

—_¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías..._

—_Siempre que fuera bueno para ti_ —la interrumpí para rectificarla.

—_¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? _—gritó furiosa y suplicante a la vez— _Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!_

Respire hondo una vez más y clave la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Su esencia lleno todo mi ser y la dolorosa sed que quemaba mi garganta no era nada comparado al dolor de mi muerto corazón.

Si, su alma era lo más importante para mí. Yo era un ser condenado a vagar en las sobras, a vivir eternamente con la necesidad salvaje de beber sangre… y su sangre era como una droga para mi, ella era mi marca personal de heroína.

Tenia que asegurarme que me creyera que se desilusionara de mi. Ya habia tomado la decisión y era hora de llevarla a cabo aunque en el proceso perdiera cualquier rastro de humanidad que hubiese podido conservar en mi muerto caparazón.

—_Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —_pronuncié las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar mis ojos fríos de su rostro, el mensaje era claro " ya no te quiero";

Pensaba que sería casi imposible convencerla, que se dará cuenta fácilmente de la verdad, y tendría que soltar una mentira tras otra durante horas para apenas plantar la semilla de una duda en su cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Y para mi asombro me pregunto:

—_¿Tú... no... me quieres? —_ mantuve la mirada imperturbable, ¿me había creído?

Pensando en que estaba por decir la más negra de las blasfemias, le respondí:

—_No._

Me miró, tratando de leer la verdad en las profundidades de mis ojos. Pude leer claramente el mensaje de los suyos, implorándome "retráctate", pero no lo haría.

—_Bien, eso cambia las cosas —_ dijo tranquilamente. Estaba aturdida. La había convencido, pero yo aún no estaba listo para decirle adiós. Tenia que asegurarme que ella estaría bien, que se cuidaria, que se debía olvidar de mi.

Miré a lo lejos, entre los árboles, no podía mirarla a la cara, me delataría.

—_En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —_ la miré de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de mi rostro no eran humanas—. _He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho._

—_No_. _No lo hagas._

Tenia que seguir, una mentira más, el golpe final.

—_No me convienes, Bella._

Aguarde con paciencia. Mi rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Que fácil resultaba parecer una estatua a los de mi especie. Aunque para mí en este momento me resultase la más difícil de las hazañas.

—_Si... es eso lo que quieres._

Asentí una sola vez. Era conciente del dolor que le estaba ocasionando.

Yo la ayudaría, borraría cada uno de los recuerdos materiales de mi paso por su vida, solo dejando el recuerdo de mi existencia en su mente…

Pero antes debía asegurarme que se cuidaría…le arrancaría una última y egoísta promesa.

—_Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado. _

"No, bella, no sufras, que egoísta soy, soy una maldito demonio, no sufras mi amor, perdon , perdon…"

Mi angustia debió reflejarse en mi rostro ya que no puede esconder todo el dolor que sentía.

Trate de enfocarme, logré controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que ella fuera capaz de descubrirme.

—_Lo que quieras —_prometió, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.

Mis ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los suyos, quemándola con una intensidad sobrecogedora.

—_No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido_ —le ordené, sin mostrarme distante—. _¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

Asintió sin fuerzas.

Endurecí otra vez la mirada, mostrándome distante.

—_Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él._

Asintió de nuevo.

—_Lo haré —_murmuró.

Me relaje un poco.

—_Te haré una promesa a cambio_ — era lo justo, promesa por promesa_—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

Sentí como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo. Haciendo que su sangre cantara para mi...

Sonreí con amabilidad.

—_No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas._

"No como a nosotros…" pensé sarcásticamente.

—_¿Y tus recuerdos?_ — preguntó. Ella podía leer mi mente…

—_Bueno _— no le mentiría, no totalmente —. _Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad._

Sonreí ante tanta ironía, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de mis labios no me llegó a los ojos. Me alejé un paso de ella.

—_Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más._

—_Adiós, Bella_ —dije entonces con voz suave, llena de calma.

—_¡Espera!_ —espetó mientras intentaba alcanzarme.

Durante un momento me acerque ansiando sentir su piel una vez más.

Y tome sus muñecas como mis manos heladas y las inmovilicé a sus costados. Me incliné para acariciar ligeramente su frente con mis labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos.

—_Cuídate mucho —_ y solté mi frío hálito sobre su piel.

Salí disparado hacia el bosque con el recuerdo quemante de su delicioso e intoxicante aroma ardiendo en mi garganta.

El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se había terminado.

Seis meses después, luego de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en agonía y un poco en el pésimo intento de rastrear a Victoria, volvía a busca a Bella.

No sabía que es lo que iba a decirle, pero tenía que recuperarla…

Fin

* * *

**Edward es mi mayor inspiración!!!!**

**Me dejan un review con sus comentrios!!!!!???? Por fa!!!!!! **

**Besos XOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
